Tragedy Comes With A Prize
by ConnorxHank
Summary: Britt and Vegito have been trying for a kid for some time after they got married. Soon, good news comes about and Britt was pregnant. But sadly, the pregnancy ends with a miscarriage. Vegito is upset and Britt is devastated as it sends her into depression. The night Vegito comes home in a bitter storm as well as a baby that was left out in the rain and in a box


*thunder rumbling, rain pouring, people running in and out of cars and buildings. A soaking wet box lays upside down and lays in it, a sad sight. Little cries coming from the box as the form curls up in a ball screaming and crying*

Vegito: *rushing home after picking up some stuff for his wife from the Pharmacy. He nearly didn't see the box due to the rain if it weren't for the box moving and the cries coming from it. He crouches down, lifting up the box and his eyes widen in shock and fear for the little thing. He scooped it up and ran home* shh I got you, you'll be okay now *he soon runs up the stairs and takes out the keys and unlocks the door (it comfort Britt when he goes out and she's home alone)* Britt I need your help *he rushes to the downstairs bathroom and wraps the freezing thing up*

Britt: *recovering from being sick as well as her depression as they had a miscarriage. She goes into the bathroom* what's wrong?

Vegito: *he turns around to show a baby in the towel* I found her in a box outside...

Britt: *she took the baby and starts drying it off* there's some heated water bags in the bedroom. Grab 2 and bring them here. Also, bring a diaper and some clothes for them. I'll keep drying them up and start treating some of these wounds *she walked off into the living room, uncovering it to see a brown/black tail* well aren't you full of surprise, my love

Vegito: *comes back* umm...what?

Britt: we have a little neko girl *she took the stuff from Vegito. I'll need a rash cream, and rubbing alcohol as well as some bandages

Vegito: 'a neko?' *he looked at the baby to see a tail before she started to get fussy and starts thrashing around in which Britt wraps her back up and holds her tightly*

Britt: now Vegito. You can see her once she's situated

Vegito: *he looks at the girl then leaves to return with the items*

X

Britt: *feeding the little neko who's passed out but purring. Her tail wrapped around Britt's hand* she's beautiful

Vegito: *he nuzzles Britt, looking at the neko who has 2 golden brown ears poking out from her choppy black hair* yeah she is...what are we going to do with her? *he looks at her*

Britt: *she frown slightly* we can't have her? *she looked at him with a bit of mix emotions in her eyes*

Vegito: *he kissed her* thought you would say that

Britt: ... *she thinks for a second and kisses back* what should her name be *laying her head on his shoulder*

Vegito: *he hums, thinking* what about Scalli?

Britt: Scalli? Why that name?

Vegito: because I saw it written on some of your stuff and I know you wanted our baby to be 1) a little girl and 2) for her to have the name Scalli. I know we can't do much for the pregnancy, but maybe this is God giving us a sorry for taking our child and a special gift...

Britt: *she holds the neck child tightly to her chest* she's mine now. Nobody will take my Scalli again *tears streaming*

Vegito: *he held Britt* nobody will, not with me around *he kissed her forehead* anyone dares to hurt her or you will suffer

Britt: *she sniffles and nods* I know...

Vegito: it'll be okay, Britt *he gets up, picking Britt up and carries her upstairs to bed. Then sets her down* lets put Scalli to bed and how about we do the same?

Britt: *she looks at the empty crib then at her baby before walking over and carefully sets her down. Covering her up*

Vegito: *he sits on the bed, watching*

Britt: *she rubs Scalli's cheek before stepping away then walks over to Vegito*

Vegito: *he pulls her onto his lap, kissing her neck* we have our family now. It'll be hard, I know. But we have our child

Britt: *she nods, feeling too much to know what to settle on*

Vegito: let's get some sleep. You need it

Britt: *she waits for something, anything, yet nothing came. She's not sure what to think or hope* I want her to cry...I just want something from her

Vegito: *he slightly smiled* I don't think we'll have to deal with that. We got years, though, from this to a moody teenager, then being a successful young woman off in this world

Britt: *she smirked* and boys

Vegito: *he growled with a pout* yeah and THAT too..

Britt: *she lightly laughed, laying down* what am I going to do with you

Vegito: *he pouts more* jerk *laying down and pulling Britt closer*

Britt: *she kissed his neck, nuzzling his chest as she feels drained* I love you

Vegito: I love you too *he nuzzles her softly as he purred* 'I love you so much, both of you'

*the end*


End file.
